goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lunick's short story
Summary: Taking place at Lakeside school on English class, Lunick made his own short story about him and his friends Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Ray the firefly, Kai the falcon, Hank the octopus, Freddy Fazbear, Ace, Geon Jr. and Grim Matchstick going against Dragon Maleficent to rescue Female Kana to the young bird students by using the drawings of Selkie's friends, Dragon Maleficent and Female Kana. Transcript: *School. September 30, 2018 *Mr. Dallas: Okay class, today is our presentations of the short stories you made over the weekend. Whoever reads the best and adventurous short story they made will win 50,000,000 at the end of this class. Who will like to go first. *Lunick: I would. *Mr. Dallas: Come on up Lunick. *comes up to the front of the class *Lunick: Okay, this is a story about what really happened when my mom and dad are not home. *Toriipii Sorano: Is it the one you did last time while we were at the movies? *Lunick: Yes, it's about me and Selkie's friends rescuing Female Kana by defeating Dragon Maleficent. Now let's begin the story. *began his story *Lunick: One day, at The Lakeside. I Lunick and Female Kana are playing video games and CD roms and we're enjoying it. However, Rita Repulsa didn't like Female Kana. So she summoned Dragon Maleficent and ordered her to kidnap Female Kana. *brings in Dragon Maleficent and makes dragon snarls as he got Female Kana out. He brings in Dragon Maleficent closer and had her kidnap Female Kana *Lunick: (In Ivy's voice) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Lunick help me! *Maleficent flies away with Female Kana as she takes her to Rita Repulsa's lair *Lunick: (Normal voice) I was in so much shock when my big sister got kidnapped. This looks like a job for... Bird Hero! *brings in Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Ray the firefly, Kai the falcon, Hank the octopus, Freddy Fazbear, Ace, Geon Jr. and Grim Matchstick *Lunick: (In Steven's voice) Wait up Bird hero. We should come with you. (Changes to Kidaroo's voice) We will distract Dragon Maleficent while you rescue Female Kana. *Lunick: (Normal Voice) Yes, you can come with me. Let's go now. *and Selkie's friends get on Grim Matchstick's and fly to Rita Repulsa's lair *(Lunick and Selkie's friends get off of Grim Matchstick's back and discover Female Kana tied up while hanging over a lava pit) *Lunick: (In Professor's voice) Female Kana is there, go rescue her. (Scary Voice) We'll distract Dragon Maleficent and attempt to slay her. *went to rescue Female Kana while Bing Bong blows heart bubbles, Reggie does his feather needle spray, Classified does his super howl, Sharptooth does his fire breathing, Chanticleer does his super crowing, Aslan does his shadow pouncing, Freddy Ferret does his thunderbolt attack, Cyber Woo does his rocket arms, Soren does his wing flapping whirlwind, Ray the firefly does flashing charges, Kai the falcon foes his Talon kicking, Hank the octopus does his ink beam attack, Freddy Fazbear does his biting, Ace attacks with his talons, Geon Jr. attacks with her tail and Grim Matchstick emits his eye ripples to attack Dragon Maleficent. Dragon Maleficent does her fire breathing but Bing Bong's heart bubbles douse the flames as Reggie's feather needles impale Dragon Maleficent's wings Category:Non Grounded Videos Category:Grammar Videos Category:Longest Videos